Talk:Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit/@comment-24971427-20150806080821/@comment-24971427-20150807085826
_- Did you even read what you type? Monsters that aren't worth attacking? The whole point of this monster is to attack other monsters to draw another card! And if you wanna think about making your opponent wastes card, try attacking both monsters or 3 of them on the field. They can only draw a card once per turn, so if they only have 2 monsters, they would have lost 1 card in their hand trying to replace those monsters. If 3, they lost 2. Even if they use a Nice One! or other draw spells, it's a wash. They didn't gain anything that turn. If fact, they would have lost -0.5 casting that spell, if they cost 1 gauge. As for your plan to attack the opponent with this monster.... That is seriously dumb, on a Size 3 monster, if it was a Size 2 monster or item, sure, why not? But if you wanna attack the opponent with 1 crit double attacks, use Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer. It's cheaper to call to the field, better if you ride it. Cards like these aren't meant to attack the opponent. Advantages of a Size 3 monster with 1 or 2 criticals are 1 crit. Advantage: Opponent is only wasting cards to nullify 1 to 2 damage points. If they don't, they take 2 damage. If they only use 1 null, they only take 1 damage. That's all. 2 criticals however. Advantages: Opponent is only wasting cards to nullify 2 to 4 damage points If they don't, they take 4 damage. If they only use 1 null, they take 2 damage. Notice how much damage it does, it terrifies your opponent more, making them use more shields. The Size 3 with 2 critcals has already proven its worth. Cons of Crit 1 monster. The opponent only takes about 0-2 damages per turn. It's a waste of space. Opponent is more likely to ignore the damage. Having more cards in their hand to stop more threatening attacks. 2 damages isn't high. If called to the side, and you equip an item, your opponent is more likely to block your attacks than your monsters. Their life drops only 2 every turn. Cons of Crit 2 monster. Opponent will probably be more scared of the potential 4 damages instead of just 2. Will often waste even more cards to nullify the attacks. So don't expect to deal any damage. Only cons of that Size 3. That's all of them. But then, the con for the Crit 2 monster is actually good. Opponent has used a shield in their hand, they are less likely to nullify the next attack, or on the next turn if they haven't gotten rid of it yet. 1 crit, ignored, they take 2 damage. Opponent won't use White Dragon Shield, even if they did, it's not likely that they'll have 2 of them, they take one damage. 2 crit? White Dragon Shield is rather effective, but once again, as I mentioned, it's not like they are gonna have two of them. 2 damages instead. So monsters with 2 criticals and Double Attack are really good. For 1 critical though, it's worst, but 2 damage is likely guaranteed, though for a Size 3. That's the worst thing ever. You are just wasting the space. Size 2 is exceptable, better if it was a weapon. But Size 3s is a never. The only time your opponent won't call a monster is when they have no monsters. So using this card to attack them, is a waste.